


Sucker for you

by Uptotheskyofhope



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uptotheskyofhope/pseuds/Uptotheskyofhope
Summary: Barry and Caitlin seem to be more than friends, but that's all they are.Just for now because things are about to change on a single night and all because of Cisco.Fic inspired by the song "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers.





	Sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything besides the mere idea behind this story.   
> Also, excuse me if there's any misspelled word or mistake, I'm not a native English speaker but I did the best that I could.

1.

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather, yeah_

_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me._

It’s their first quiet night in a few months, and it seems rather boring to be at Star labs while literally nothing is happening. So naturally that’s how she finds herself going out with Barry and Cisco apparently, she doesn’t have a life and it’s important that she gets one soon or at least that’s what they tell her- mostly Cisco-.

 

They end up going to the same bar Barry and she went that night a few years ago, for a second everything seems surrealistic because she’s suddenly back at that moment when she’s a bit drunk- who is she kidding? She was way drunk, but whatever- singing with Barry by her side feeling like everything is okay even though it wasn’t and maybe it still isn’t.

 

Still, she reminisces on the fact that she felt so content, so genuinely happy; she’s afraid to say it aloud or even think it but it feels as if they go together like they fit. And no, she doesn’t mean just as friends because that would be a hell easier and she wouldn’t be in so much trouble as she is now.

 

“So, what are we even going to do?” she asks almost afraid of the answer.

 

“We are going to do karaoke and spent a great night together for old time sakes.” Cisco says with a smirk on his face, he knows that she doesn’t like singing.

 

“I don’t remember agreeing to do such a thing.” It’s almost playful, but deep inside she knows she’s actually somehow afraid of stepping in that scenario again. Barry looks at her for a second and she knows he’s trying to read her, his face softens and it appears that he saw how troubled she is.

 

“Don’t worry Cait, I’ll come with you and we’ll sing like Olivia and John.” He says jokingly trying to ease her fears, nevertheless, he succeeds as always which is also rather upsetting. How can he find the perfect words to calm her down every single time remains a mystery to her.

 

“Yeah Cait, don’t worry.” Says Cisco while giving her a pointed look.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll just need a few drinks to set the mood before going on that stage.”

 

“That can be arranged and while we get those drinks we can even play a bit.” Cisco finishes with a smirk and it honestly concerns her, but one look at a smiling Barry and all she can do is agree to this terrible plan. As their drinks finally come, Cisco says “Ok, so let’s play never have I ever.”

 

“You really wanna play a game that is so juvenile? Surely we can do something else.” No, she’s not nervous at all. Why would she? She’s got nothing to hide other than a tiny crush, that’s it.

 

“Nop, this is not a ‘juvenile game’ I’ll have you know, this is a fun game and Barry doesn’t mind either so it’s two against one.” She glances at Barry and he seems so eager, and she knows this is her destiny whether she likes it or not she’s doom.  

 

“Fine.”

 

“Besides it’s not like you have something to hide, do you?” One day she’s gonna kill Cisco.

 

“Please if it wasn’t because of Barry’s inability to get drunk I would probably be the only one sober tonight.”

 

“Well, well is that so? Then I’ll go first.” Cisco stares at nothing for a second and then he speaks again with a smirk on his face. “Never have I ever kissed somebody on this group.” Oh, she’s definitely gonna kill him now, but maybe she doesn’t have to drink because technically it wasn’t Barry.

 

“Does it count if it wasn’t really the person per say?”

 

“Yes, that’s pretty much why Barry just emptied his shot.”

 

“Wait, what? Why are you drinking Barry? You weren’t even there when everyman kissed me while pretending to be you” what did she just do?

 

Barry chokes so she rubs his back until he finally calms down and asks her “What? Everyman kissed you?”

 

“Uhmm… why did you drink? Did you kiss Cisco?” she tries not so subtly to change the topic; she knows she failed but she had to try.

 

“What? No, I kissed you.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” What is he even talking about?

 

“Oh Boy! This seems like something you two need to talk alone so I’ll leave you to it, also just so you both know, I’m a great kisser.” And he freaking has the audacity to wink and leave, yes leave her with the mess he created.

 

So there she is with Barry in a very uncomfortable silence, this is really turning to be a fun night.

“When did you even kiss me? because I have no recollection of it” unable to spend another second quiet she breaks the silence waiting for an answer that she’s both excited and terrified to hear.

 

He looks at her a bit embarrassed but with a glint of mirth in his eyes. “When you were Killer Frost, you kissed me in the middle of the street. It was intense.”

“Oh.” She says thinking back at the time when she and Frost weren’t friendly to each other, and she hears her in her mind _Yeah, but now we are and besides that kiss with the Flash was amazing left me wanting more but you know I had to work_.  She’s so mortified and she knows her face is so red that it must look like she’s tipsy and she’s left feeling like the place is just too hot which should be impossible because is December.  

 

“How… How everyman kissed you? What happened?” he asks looking at her with those big and green eyes.

 

“I… uh.” She was actually planning on never telling that story but it seems life has other plans. “Uh, well I went to your house to tell you that I thought I could create a serum to stop the powers of everyman just enough so we could catch him and we went to the lab and as I was working on the serum he spun me around and kissed me twice.” she says on a rush.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry Caitlin, I mean I know it wasn’t me, but still. Is this why you were acting strange towards me afterwards?”

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry it was a long time ago and now we’re even if you think.” She says trying to make it less serious.

 

“Oh yeah… no hold on you said he kissed you twice, but why? I mean the first one I get it because he surprised you but what about the second time?” And she thought she was safe, oh boy how wrong she was. She needs another drink like now and then she hears a growl inside her head and Frost is suddenly taking control. What on earth?

_“Look Flash, Caitlin doesn’t want to tell you but she actually enjoyed the kiss and that’s why everyman kissed her twice, like when I kissed you I could tell you liked it too but I had a mission so I couldn’t kiss you again sadly. You guys make such a big deal of everything it gets really annoying to have to see you two pinning for the other.”_ Oh my God!! Did that just really happen? If Frost and her weren’t connected she swears she could kill her, _Sweetie I was just doing you a favor._ Stupid Cisco and Frost. She doesn’t feel like she could look at Barry ever again.

 

“Caitlin, was that true?” Maybe Kara and her team would like to adopt a new member.

 

“I…I.. where’s Cisco?” the only thing she could think of.

 

“Caitlin look at me please” He waits for her, but she feels like the task is simply too much, and then Barry gently grabs her chin rising it until she’s looking into his eyes. She can see he’s nervous but also seems hopeful? He takes a deep breath before speaking and gently lowers his hand now that she’s looking at him “Uhmm, I feel like I need to tell you something right now, even if what Frost said about you was not true, she was right about me because I did enjoy that kiss.” Is she still breathing? Is this actually happening? “I’ve never thought about it too much because at the time I was with Iris and you know, we were supposed to be forever, until we weren’t anymore. It’s been a long time since that and you were there supporting me through all of it and not only then but you’ve always been there for me even when I was a terrible friend, I know I don’t say it enough but I’m extremely grateful, the point is that I’ve always known we were quite the pair but I never really follow my advice of being open to explore something new and then I just dived into a relationship too quickly because I thought it was my dream not realizing that things simply had changed.” He sighs. “And now... now I think I’m ready to explore something new, to be crazy for someone else. I’ve been holding this up for quite some time now always afraid of getting it wrong and ruining our friendship but I don’t want to be afraid anymore, that’s why I wanted to tell you that I like you Cait, and I get if you don’t feel the same way but I need you to know.”

 

At the end he’s the one not looking at her and she’s just there utterly happy not knowing what to do next, she doesn’t know how to tell him that she feels the same way, that she has dreamt of this moment for a long time always trying to push it away thinking that there was absolutely no way he could return her feelings, no way that the universe and the stars would align to give her a chance at love again. But now it seems they have and the only thing she knows she can do is show him how she feels.

 

She grabs his chin to make him look at her, his eyes are full of fear and she craves to ease that fear right away. So she does. She kisses him, pouring all her feeling into it, trying to convey everything in a single action. It takes him a second before he responds right back, and if kissing everyman had felt nice, kissing the real Barry Allen had no comparison, it’s a kiss full of the words they never got to say and all the missed chances that they thought they would never get back.

 

He deepens the kiss and she grabs the collar of his jacket because she’s eager for more and she feels she can never get tired of this, the only reason they break apart being the need for air. But their foreheads are still together and they’re so close that she feels his smile and she knows she was right, they do go together. Meanwhile, Cisco apparently feels no shame and has gotten in the scenario to sing “Stay with me” from Sam Smith with a sentiment that leaves the public speechless. If anything it makes everything more unique, leaving a different atmosphere like the weather has changed or maybe it’s just her and Barry that make everything feel different, so warm and nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?   
> I'm planning on writing a few more chapters based on the rest of the song's verses, but I'm not sure whether to continue with this story or make one-shots, therefore, any suggestion will be highly appreciated.


End file.
